Ukeable Captain
by ArinaAsh
Summary: Satsuki memergoki kapten Akashi menjadi korban pelecehan namun Akashi masih enang sambil berpose angkuh. Bahkan hingga lulus SMP Satsuki masih mencoba melindunginya. Namun apa yang dikatakan Akashi membuatnya bungkam. Ah memang begitulah kaptennya. Harem!Akashi T untuk kata-katanya yang tanpa filter.


Kuroko no Basuke bukan punya saya. Bilamana ini milik saya ceritanya akan menjadi Harem Akashi.

Enjoy with my story.

Meski Aku yakin kalian nggak bakal enjoy-enjoy banget sih. Karena seperti biasa ini akan absurd

Happy Reading.

Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, Momoi Satsuki selaku mantan manager tim Teiko yang terkenal akan kehebatannya ingin memukul kepala sang kapten yang katanya emperor dengan tongkat baseball. Pasalnya ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kaptennya ini oh sungguh entah tidak peka atau memang bego dari sananya.

Satsuki yakin dirinya dan sang kapten tidak dekat-dekat amat. Dulu sebelum dia menjadi pengikut setianya. Bukan apa-apa hanya saja Akashi Seijuuro bila tidak di awasi bisa dalam bahaya.

Semua anggota generation of miracle percaya bahwa ketuanya adalah yang paling menyeramkan. Hingga ada saatnya Satsuki memergoki Akashi menjadi korban sekuhara. Mana yang jadi korban malah melipat tangan dengan wajah angkuh sambil berkata, "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku?" Dengan nada menantang. Apakah dia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah terpojok di antara veeding machine oleh para atlet basket yang kebetulan lewat dan langsung horny begitu melihatnya dalam balutan seragam basket pendek yang menampakkan kaki dan kaus tanpa lengannya? Jangan lupakan keringat yang masih menetes setelah pertandingan empat quarter yang meski tidak berat tetap saja melelahkan membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih menggairahkan.

Bahkan tanpa perlu memastikan dua kali Satsuki menjerit. Niat awal mengingatkan Akashi karena sudah waktunya untuk kembali ke Bis sekolah, berganti dengan acara menyelamatkan. Generation of miracle datang berbondong-bondong. Sebagian besar berwajah panik kecuali Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya dan Aomine dan Murasakibara dengan tampang bosannya. Hanya sebentar sebelum mereka melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Kapten mereka sedang di bully. Tidak. Lebih buruk lagi dia sedang di lecehkan.

Pertikaian panas di mulai. Namun yang menjadi obyek pertikaian hanya bersidekap sambil menitah angkuh untuk menghentikan tingkah kekanakan mereka.

Semuanya cengo di tempat. Ini kapten mereka setelah menjadi korban pelecehan kenapa bisa sebegini santai. Tapi kalo dilihat-lihat. Memang bukan hanya pelaku yang salah.

Tegukan ludah kasar terdengar hampir dari seluruh orang disana ketika melihat perwujudan yang Akashi bawa sekarang.

Shit. Mereka mulai horny juga.

Setelahnya Kuroko dan Satsuki harus berusaha keras mengeluarkan Akashi Seijuuro dari situasi panas tersebut.

Satsuki menghela nafasnya berat ketika mengingat hari itu. Hari ketika siswa kelas dua SMP Teiko membuat hampir sepuluh orang siswa seumurannya berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Seperti menebar karbon pada buah. Mereka matang sebelum waktunya.

Bahkan saat ingin memasuki masa SMA yang membuat mereka berpencar demi sumpah untuk saling mengalahkan, Momoi Satsuki kebingungan pada tiga pilihan. Mengikuti cintanya ke Seirin, memastikan Aomine tidak melakukan tindakan berbahaya di SMA Touou, atau melindungi Akashi Seijuuro dari kejadian yang sama di Rakuzan. Satsuki tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan Kuroko yang juga memiliki wajah ukeable. Dia memiliki pertahanan diri dari misdirection-nya. Hampir semua orang sulit untuk mendeteksi keberadaannya.

Sementara Akashi? Dengan wajah Ukeable yang sama. Manis namun sedikit hawa sadistic yang di bumbui gaya angkuh membuatnya menjadi sasaran empuk para om-om pedo. Akashi itu model uke yang langka. Barang seperti itu akan banyak peminatnya. Bahkan Satsuki yakin Akashi bisa membuat seseorang belok Orientasinya dalam sekali lihat dia dalam wujud tanpa busana. Alias telanjang. Sungguh Satsuki ingin mengutuk Aomine yang membuatnya terpaksa Touou dan meninggalkan Akashi sendirian. Padahal dia yang wanita kenapa malah mengkhawatirkan lelaki dari potensi pelecehan seksual?

Tentu saja masuk Touou tidak akan membuat Satsuki diam begitu saja. Dengan berbekal kemampuannya menjadi Manager dia membuatnya mudah mendapat kontak salah satu pemain disana. Dengan sedikit selidik dia telah memilih siapa yang berhak mengemban tugas mulai. Mibuchi Reo.

Dengan sedikit ancaman berskala berat seperti dibuat Aomine babak belur bila berani macam-macam pada Akashinya Generation of miracle. Mibuchi Reo telah bersumpah akan menjauhkan Akashi dari tangan-tangan nakal.

Realitanya. Hal yang sama terulang kembali dan jadi lebih parah.

Akashi Seijuuro telah ditanggalkan bajunya. Untung Mibuchi cepat bertindak. Dengan sedikit pukulan berat dari Nebuya. Tiga orang pelaku masuk ke rumah sakit dan akan segera mendekam di pejara. Namun sang korban? Malah bersidekap sambil memasang wajah angkuh seperti biasa.

Karena itulah seperti yang telah di jabarkan di awal cerita Momoi Satsuki ingin memukul kepala Akashi. Dia sudah jauh-jauh le Tokyo karena terserang rasa panik luar biasa. Sudah dipastikan anggota yang lain akan segera datang. Mereka sudah lama belok orientasinya kalau kalian mau tahu. Sejak kejadian itu. Dan semuanya sudah sepakat untuk mengejar secara sehat. Mana sekarang ditambah satu lagi member dengan alis bercabang. Dan jangan lupakan para senpai SMA Rakuzan.

"Ano ne Akashi-kun." Satsuki membuka suara. Duduk di sebelah Akashi setelah di tinggal berdua oleh para kakak kelas di ruang kesehatan. "Kau tidak merasa takut?"

Akashi menatap tajam. Merasa tersinggung pada apa yang baru saja Satsuki utarakan. "Kau meremehkanku, Momoi?"

Nadanya dalam seperti biasa. Namun sedikit cempreng bawaan tetap membuatnya imut bagaimanapun wibawanya.

"Bukan begitu," helanya. "Tapi kau tahu, bukan sekali dua kali kau menjadi korban pelecehan ..." Dia berdiam. "seksual."

Dahi Akashi berkerut dalam, "siapa?"

"Oh ayolah Akashi-kun, jangan bilang apa yang mereka lakukan padamu bukan termasuk pelecehan seksual."

Satsuki sudah tidak sabar. Sudah cukup semua kekhawatirannya sekarang. Dia harus mengutarakannya dengan jelas agar Akashi lebih mengerti seberapa dia sedang dalam bahaya.

Namun apa yang didapatnya benar-benar jauh dari ekspentasi.

Hanya "Ooh," yang keluar dari bibir mungil kissable tersebut.

"Ya. Ooh," dengusnya.

Akashi menghela nafas, " Satsuki," Si gadis terkejut dia baru saja memanggilnya dengan nama kecil? "Kau ingin aku bereaksi seperti apa?"

Satsuki membisu. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa sekarang. Kenapa Akashi bertanya begitu? Namun melihat ekspresi menunggu jawaban yang Akashi berikan padanya. Mau tak mau membuat Satsuki berpikir juga.

"Panik? Takut?"

Menghela nafas berat, Akashi menatap Satsuki dalam tatap yang keras. Seolah ada dinding yang menghalangi mata Akashi.

"Apakah seorang pemimpin diperbolehkan menunjukkan tatapan itu pada apa yang dipimpinnya?"

Satsuki membeku. Akashi merasakannya? Apakah Akashi merasa takut namun mati-matian menyembunyikan di balik topeng angkuhnya? Dia menatap Akashi dalam.

"Akashi-kun."

"Dengan Satsuki, apapun yang terjadi jangan katakan pada mereka tentang apa yang kubicarakan ini. Aku tahu bagaimana kau khawatir padaku, dan bagaimana aku tidak bisa mempertahankan diri sendiri. Tapi kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terulang lagi."

Akashi beranjak meninggalkan Satsuki yang sibuk mencerna kata-katanya. Menatap punggung Akashi yang membuka pintu dan mulai bertitah untuk menenangkan membernya yang khawatir.

Sikap seorang kapten yang tidak membiarkan orang lain melihat kerapuhannya.

Satsuki tersenyum. Kalau begitu biarkan dirinya melindungi Akashi lebih lama lagi.

"Kapten," dia memanggil Akashi dan membuatnya menoleh bingung sambil melempar ekspresi apa. "Kalau begitu, lakukan sesuatu dengan wajah Ukeable-mu itu."

Akashi mendengus, "berisik."

Membuat Satsuki terkikik geli. Mengabaikan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap bingung kearahnya.

Setidaknya ada Generation of Miracle, para kakak kelas di Rakuzan, beberapa orang lain yang akan menjaga kapten keras kepala mereka.

END

/nunduk/

/sembunyi/

/dilempar gunting Akashi/

Akashi : Arina, apa yang kau berikan untuk kedatanganmu ke fandom ini hah? /aura kelam*

Author : FFn /mukpol/

Akashi : ff macam apa yang kau buat sebenarnya dasar author ... *

Akashi mulai ngamuk tuh kabur ah ... /dilempar gunting/

Nah ini ceritanya tentang Akashi yang ukeable bikin orang Horny setiap liat tapi dia keukeuh tetep pengen jadi kapten yang super bahkan ketika dia di lecehin. Ini kapten idaman gueee ... /dihajar/

Haloo semuanya salam kenal. Sebenarnya udah lama fandom KuroBas. Tapi baru kesampaian bikin sekarang.

Gimana ceritanya? Nggak bikin puas ya wkwk ...

Well meskipun begitu semoga kalian suka

Nice to meet you

And

See next time ...


End file.
